How I Met Robin
by Dougie Zerts
Summary: As explained by Elaine Nardo.


I had just finished dropping off a fare by the Roswood Fountain. I stayed there a couple minutes to write the info into my log. I was about to drive away, when I noticed something:

There was somebody wading in the fountain!

Now, it's normal to see kids do that, especially in this hot weather; I did it myself! But this looked like an adult. Curious, I got out of my cab to get a better look.

It was a man. He was dressed in a costume of red with green fringes. He had a yellow cape and a mask over his face. He wore gloves and boots in the water. On his chest was an R.

Robin the Boy Wonder!

Ever more curious, I walked over to him.

"Excuse me, you're Robin, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am, ma'am."

"Oh wow! But if you don't mind my asking. . . er'"

"-What am I doing wading in a fountain, right?"

"Er, right!"

"Well, you see, Batman and I were pursuing Catwoman. She dropped some jewels in this fountain. Batman asked me to stay and fish them out, while he chased after her."

"I see. So he gets all the glory, and you get your feet wet!"

He smiled boyishly. "Exactly!"

"Found any, yet?"

"A few small ones. But not the big one I'm looking for."

"I'll help you, if you'd like."

"You don't mind getting YOUR feet wet?"

"Not at all. It's hot, anyway!"

"Thanks."

I took my shoes off and rolled my pants legs up, then I got into the fountain.

"My name's Elaine Nardo, by the way. I'm a cab driver."

"Pleased to meet you." We shook hands. "A lady cab driver—you don't see too many of those!"

"No, I'm one of the few! Say, you should take your boots off."

"Yeah, I suppose. They're kinda hard to take off and put on, though."

We continued looking. The water was about a foot deep. He looked on one side, and I looked on the other.

Suddenly, I stepped on a sharp pebble, pricking my left foot. I lost my balance, and fell into the water!

He rushed over and knelt by me. "Are you all right, Ms Nardo?"

"I guess so. My left foot hurts. I stepped on something."

He went over and examined my foot, rubbing it with his gloved hands. "Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you."

He then searched in the water. He came up with something which he held in his hand:

Is was the largest diamond I've ever seen in my life!"

"The Cat's-Eye Diamond. That's what I was looking for. Thanks, Ms Nardo."

"You're welcome. And please call me Elaine."

He helped me up, and we got out of the fountain. There were benches around it, and we sat on one of them.

"Sorry, Elaine, I don't have a towel."

"That's OK. Listen, is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

"As a matter of fact, I was going to meet Batman at City Hall."

"I'll drive you there."

"Sounds great."

We get up. I put my shoes back on, and we went back to my cab. We set out.

"I'll bet you don't often drive a cab with wet clothes on!," he joked.

I giggled. "It's kinda nice in this hot weather."

City Hall was just a few blocks down. I found a nearby parking space."

"How much?"

"It's on me, Robin. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks! Why don't you get out and meet Batman."

"OK."

We got out and led me me inside. Batman was in Commissioner Gordon's office. He and Robin said hi.

"Did you catch Catwoman?"

"No. She got away. Did you get the diamond?"

Robin got it out of a pocket in his suit and gave it to him, along with a few other gems he found."

"Good work, Robin."

"Oh, this is Elaine. She's a cab driver. She helped me find the diamond."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Me too, Batman."

We shook hands. Then he put his hand on a damp shoulder. "You're wet!"

"I tripped on the diamond and feel in the water, in the fountain!"

"Well, if you go with us to the Batmobile, I can find you a towel."

"Yes, thank you."

He finished his business with Gordon, then the three of us went to the Batmobile. He opened a compartment inside, then pulled out a towel, which he gave to me. It had his logo embroidered on it! I quickly dried off then I gave it back to him.

"Well, I've got to get going now. Nice meeting you, Robin. And you too, Batman."

:Batman shook my hand. "You too, Elaine."

"I'll walk you to your cab," said Robin.

"Thanks!"

We walked back to my cab.

"Thanks again for your help, Elaine."

"No problem. I don't even mind getting wet!"

We both laughed. We hugged, and he kissed me on the cheek. Then I got in and drove off.


End file.
